Friends in Unknown Places
by catwoman981
Summary: While Mark is dying of cancer, his daughter tries to unite the Bohos that have all gone their separate ways.
1. Bad News

** FRIENDS IN UNKOWN PLACES~Catwomen981**

_ Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except Chanel and Zalfa_

** *Chapter One~Bad News***

October 24, 2006: 9:00 p.m Eastern Standard Time

It had been fourteen years since the Golden Age of the East Villiage when the AIDS epidemic broke out. Eight friends, all strangers at one point, came together through tragedy, heartache, pain and love. Now, fourteen years later, another tragedy would bring the Bohos back together...after eight years apart...

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Roger! Baby, telephone for you!" Tamara Davis called from down stairs of the couples Long Island home.

Roger Davis, an 17-year drug-free musican, came down stairs to greet his wife who was holding the phone.

"Thanks...who is it?" Roger asked, taking the phone gently from Tamara.

"Sounds like a young girl...she said her name is Chanel Cohen?" Tamara said.

"Chanel Cohen? Doesn't sound familiar at all," Roger said.

"Well...you talk to her and I'll make coffee," Tamara said.

After Tamara was in the kitchen, Roger brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Roger asked.

"Hi, is this Roger Davis?" the young girl asked on the other end.

"Yes, are you _Chanel_?" Roger asked in response.

"Yes, I am! Its so wonderful to finally hear your voice!" Chanel exclaimed.

"Why? Roger asked.

"You know me!" Chanel said.

"Do I?" Roger was getting overly confused.

"Yes--well, not _me_ in particular...but you know...or _knew_ my dad," Chanel said.

"And who, may I ask, is your dad?" Roger asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this conversion.

"Mark Cohen," that was all Chanel had to say.

Roger stood there with the phone to his ear. Silent. Mark Cohen. That sounded familiar. Was it an old high school friend? No. Was it a distant relative? No. Was it the brother of an ex-girlfriend? Maybe. Cohen. Who was it? Who? It was annoying the Rocker.

"Hello?" Chanel asked. "Are you there?"

Roger snapped out of his trance. His response was not what Chanel was hoping for.

"I'm sorry, but...I don't know the name," Roger said.

He felt stupid and naive about his response. But, he had to be honest.

"Are you sure? Because my dad said-" Chanel was cut off.

"Look, kid-"

"Chanel."

"Chanel," Roger correct and continued, "I don't know the name, ok? I'm sure your dad must be thinking of someone else. Maybe a different Roger Davis? Who knows. Just please don't bother us again, ok?"

Roger heard nothing on the other end for a while. When he attempted to hang up the phone, the voice returned.

"Do you have AIDS?" Chanel asked.

"What?" Roger asked in return.

"Yes or no."

"That is _very_ personal, you can't-"

"Just answer the question!" Chanel demanded.

"How do you know I have AIDS?" Roger asked.

"My dad told me!" Chanel said.

"How old are you?" Roger asked.

"Fourteen. My birthday is November 13, 1992," Chanel told.

"Where?"

"New York City. My dad is Mark Cohen, a filmmaker, and my mom, Zalfa, was from Lebanon and-"

"Wait! Did you say...filmmaker?" Roger asked.

"Yes!" Chanel exclaimed.

"Is he originally from...Scarsdale, New York? Kind of nerdy-looking? Blonde hair? Blue eyes? Albino-ish skin?" Roger went on and on.

"Yes! Yes! You know him, right?" Chanel asked.

"I think so...I'm still not sure," Roger told. "My memory is unclear. But I'm remembering _something_."

Chanel was quite for a few moments.

"That's good...but the news I have isn't so good," Chanel said.

"Why?" Roger asked.

"My dad's sick. Really sick. He's been hospitalized," Chanel told.

Roger's heart stopped beating for a minute.

"Sick? With what?" Roger asked.

"Bone _cancer_," Chanel told, "He asked me to contact you. Round up all the old friends he lost eight years ago."

"Old friends? Like who?" Roger asked.

"I don't know...thats why he wants you to come up..." Chanel said.

"Ok...where's your mother...Zalfa, right?" Roger asked.

"She died while visiting her family in Lebanon. It was suicide bombing," Chanel told.

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Roger said.

"Yeah..." Chanel sighed.

"Well...I guess if we're going to do this _impossible_ task...I should head down," Roger said.

"Yeah, but we have to hurry....he doesn't have much time left..." Chanel sighed again.

**A/N: As the story goes on, you'll learn what the other Bohos are up to and how they all meet again!!:)**


	2. Welcome Back

_A/N: I messed up a little on the timeline. The 17 I meant in Chapter one was that was how long Roger had been drug free. He's not 17! Hope I cleared that up!_

**FIUP:**

***Chapter Two: Welcome Home***

_September 12, 1991-_

_"Are you out of your mind? Leaving? What the fuck, Cohen? Where?" Roger asked in a shouting voice._

_Mark finished packing his suitcase and headed for the leaving room of the loft. _

_"I need to find myself... not just for my job...but..God, I'm losing my mind. Please, Rog...just let me go," Mark begged as he set down his suitcases._

_"Let you go? To the Middle East? Why there? All thats there are terrorists and sand monkeys!" Roger continued to shout._

_Mark put on his coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck._

_"Maybe I can help them. I need to do something. You--you don't understand!" Mark said, sadly._

_Roger put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Mark was still just a kid...he couldn't handle being in New York City by himself, let alone the Mid-East._

_"Look, I know your upset over your father's death. But that's no reason to--"_

_"It's not about my father! Don't talk to me about about my--"_

_Mark fell sobbing into Roger's arms. His father, Joseph Cohen, had just died of cancer and Mark was having a difficult time handling it. Joseph and Mark never had a close bond. But hey, he was, after all, his one only father._

_"It's my fault. He died thinking I was a failer. He died thinking I was no good. Useless, thats the word. Plain useless!" Mark cried._

_"NO! It was not your fault. Beyond everthing, your father did love you. He was proud of you and your work," Roger assured Mark._

_Mark wiped his tears and brought himself back to his feet. He gave Roger a piece of paper._

_"That's where I'll be," Mark said._

_Roger looked at the address and studied it._

_"Beirut, Lebanon?" Roger asked._

_"Yeah, that's where the film comany is sending me... I'll be there for about a year," Mark said._

_"Well, I can't guarentee I'll be," Roger said and smiled._

_"Why?" Mark asked._

_"I'll send you a letter...." Roger told._

_Mark smiled and pick up his bags, and opened the door._

_"So long, my friend," Mark said._

_"Nah, see your ass lata!" Roger teased._

_Mark smiled and shut the door...._

* * *

**Fourteen years later....**

Roger's taxi cab pulled up to the Raphael Memorial Hospital. He grabbed his wallet out of his butt pocket.

"This should cover it...there's also a fifty dollar tip as well," Roger told.

He grabbed his bags and got out of the cab. The Cab driver rolled down his window.

"Thanks, Mr. Davis...and I love your new single...uh, Why Can't there be Love? I love that one! You are very talent!" The Cab driver said.

"Um, thank you.." Roger said, feeling embarrassed.

"No prob and good luck at the Grammy Awards next month!" The Cab driver said.

"Thank you," Roger said.

After the Cab left, Roger hesitated before walking into the hospital. Chanel promised to be in the lobby, looking for him. He walked around for a while before Chanel found him.

"There you are!" Chanel called from down the hallway.

Roger smiled and walked towards. Chanel threw her arms around him. She was shocked when she saw his face.

"Oh my god! Your _the_ Roger Davis...the famous Rock Grammy winner! This is so awesome!" Chanel cried.

Roger was used to girls and fans being excited around him. But this was different compared to the cab driver and others. This was the daughter of a longtime friend. A friend Roger had block from his memory after becoming famous. But those days of blocking out old friends, were over.

"Yeah, um...how's Mar--I mean, your dad?"Roger asked.

"He's been throwing up and vomitting all morning. He's getting worse everyday..." Chanel told.

Roger was afraid to go up and see his old friend. Afraid of seeing him thin, pale and deadly-ill. But...he had to. Mark was waiting.

"Chanel, can we go upstairs now and see your dad?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, he's waiting for you. He's excited to see you!" Chanel assured him.

* * *

**Room 345-**

Roger and Chanel came to the door of the room.

"Ready?" Chanel asked.

"Better late than never," Roger said, while taking a breath.

Chanel smiled and twisted the door knob. She opened the door and went in first. Roger went in slowly behind her. As he walked in, he saw a curtain between the door and Mark's bed. Chanel walked behind the curtain. Roger heard some mumbling before Chanel came out from behind the curtain.

Chanel's face was terrified.

"He had diarrhea all over the place. It's all over him and all over the bathroom. The nurse asked if we could step out for a minute while she cleans him up," Chanel told Roger.

Roger nodded. "Fine."

Chanel lead Roger to the door and they both stepped out. Chanel shut the door. Roger and Chanel sat in two chairs across from the door. Chanel put her head on Roger's should, the same way Mark did.

"You seem to like and trust me a lot, considering we just met," Roger said to Chanel.

"I feel like I know you a lot. My dad talks about you none stop....did you know my mom?" Chanel asked.

"Zalfa? Yeah, for a while," Roger answered.

Chanel lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Than why did you say that you didn't on the phone last week?" Chanel asked.

"I didn't know it was _Zalfa_ that Mark married. I thought he married someone else," Roger told.

"How would _you_ know? You weren't there," Chanel said.

"I'm sorry...it was so complicated. Mark left for a year, brough back a Lebanese chick and all hell broke loose," Roger told.

"Chick? That was my mother! And what hell? You're not being--" Chanel stopped.

The nurse was hand waving them to come into the room.

"Let's roll...but we _are_ talking later," Chanel warned.

Roger and Chanel walked to the doorway. The nurse stopped them.

"Mr. Cohen--"

"Mark," both Roger and Chanel corrected at the same time.

"Mark, had an accident. But, we've stablized him. He's very weak and tired so...make it short," the nurse said.

"We'll do," Roger said.

After the nurse moved, Chanel lead the way into the room. The curtain was pushed back, and there was Mark. Laying there, peacefully. His hair was a very light, almost white-ish, blonde. His skin was paper white and much paler than usual. Plus, he was _very_ thin. No fat was found anywhere on the dying man's body. Mark looked like a corpse. In a few months, he _would_ be a corspe.

Chanel sat in the chair next to Mark's bed. She grabbed his hand and gently shook it.

"Dad? Daddy? Wake up," Chanel whispered.

Mark's eyes slowly opened. He saw Chanel first and grinned.

"Hey, Dad! Look whose here?" Chanel pointed.

Mark's head slowly turned in Roger's direction. When Mark saw him, an overly welming smiling came on his face.

"Roger?" Mark asked. His voice was hoarse and unreconizable.

Chanel gave her seat to Roger. Roger took Mark's hand.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm here. I'm here, buddy, don't worry, you'll---you'll be fine," Roger was speechless, but had to say something.

"Rog," Mark stopped to clear his throat," I'm_-gulp-_I'm dying."

Roger put his hand on Mark's forehead. He was burning hot.

"No, no--you can't! You'll be fine! Trust me, you'll--" Roger stopped.

Roger saw Chanel shaking her head in the "no" direction. Roger saw in her eyes, there was no hope left. He put his head on Mark's chest.

"I just got you back...I found you again--we found each other! What can I do? What can I do for you?" Roger asked.

Mark coughed hard and long. Chanel grabbed a rag from the stinky bathroom and put in on Mark's mouth. He coughed up blood, which made his face even more paler, if that was humaningly possible.

"You--we--you can--you and Chanel_--gulp_--everyone, I want to see--everyone," Mark breathed. His voice was so deep. He sounded like Johnny Cash.

Roger looked at Chanel. All she did was lift up her shoulders and dropped them. She had no idea who.

Mark only had to say one word that would all make sense.

"Boh--Bohemians," Mark whispered.

Roger and Chanel watched Mark fall asleep. After he was asleep, Chanel put her hand on Roger's shoulders.

"Do you know what Bohemians are?" Chanel asked.

"The hell I do...why is he asking me this?" Roger asked to himself, angerly.

"Asking you to do what?" Chanel asked him.

"Find those eight people, one I loved, one I hated...how can I face them again? How do I even _find_ them?" Roger complained.

Chanel reached into her father's bag that was on a tray next to his bed. She took out an older-looking video camera.

"Maybe it won't be as hard as you think..." Chanel smiled.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. The Search Begins

_A/N: Please don't be picky about dates and years. In the movie, they had years, but in the show...they had times, no certain year. So, I'm just kind of making this my own! So...that's all!_

**Chapter Three: The Search Begins-**The Break-up of Roger & Mimi and Benny & Alison

_May 1992--_

_"I didn't mean it, Mimi! I swear! Please, believe me!" Roger begged._

_Mimi threw Roger's clothes, guitar and othe belongings out the door._

_"You slept with Mark's fiancee! How could you?" Mimi yelled, tossing out a shirt._

_"We were drunk! You don't see Mark getting upset with Zalfa!" Roger argued._

_"Mark is a moron! He's wipped! She'll eventually leave him, just like Maureen!" Mimi yelled._

_Mimi threw out the last of Roger's things, and gently gave him his coat._

_"Mimi, please...don't do this..." Roger begged._

_"I know it's not your fault...and it's not Zalfa's either. I guess things've changed since Mark was gone for a few months, and just came back. Plus, he has his new chica. This can't be happening," Mimi sighed as she spoke._

_Roger put his hand on her cheek._

_"Than don't do this...don't give up on us..." Roger begged._

_Mimi pushed his hand away. Tears fell down her face._

_"It's too late...my trust has been broken. I 've never cheated on you, not even with Benny. Please, just go before I want you back." _

_Roger held back his tears and raised up his chin. _

_"I love you Mimi, and I'll never, ever love anyone else. I'll never love or marry anyone else, Mimi. You just wait and see," Roger told. _

_Roger looked out the door to see his things laying on the ground, so he just walked out and Mimi slammed the door behind him. That was the end of their relationship...._

* * *

**The Greys' Hill Mansion--**

"This is the perfect place to start!" Roger exclaimed as he and Chanel got out of the Taxi.

Chanel looked at the oversized house. It was has big as a Mideveal castle in Ireland or something.

"Why here? Why are we here?" Chanel asked.

"Benny was married to Alison Grey...if he is still married to her...maybe he can tell me what happened to _her_," Roger told.

Chanel stopped dead in her trail.

"How would _he_ know about _her_?" Chanel asked.

Roger stopped and looked at her.

"He let _Mimi_ move in with him after we broke up," Roger said.

"Mimi? The exotic dancer?" Chanel asked.

"Yeah...the love of my life..." Roger sighed.

Chanel raised an eyebrow.

"Than why did you marry Tamara Clarke, your _wife_?" Chanel asked.

"God, you are _just_ like your father! Question everything! And don't stop until you get to the bottom of everything!" Roger yelled in delight.

"Is that a bad thing?" Chanel asked.

Roger smiled and touched Chanel on the cheek.

"No...not at all..." Roger assured her.

"Thanks?," Chanel said.

"Man, oh, man...you look like...your _mother_..." Roger said, observing Chanel.

"What do you mean?" She asked again.

"Your brown eyes...brown curly-wavish hair...olive skin....you got some of your dad's paleness with exotic features and..." Roger was cut off.

"Alright! Damn man...that's enough...let's get this over with!" Chanel yelled.

"Okay...okay..." Roger laughed and threw his arm over Chanel's shoulders.

* * *

Roger and Chanel ran up the steps and Chanel rang the door bell.

"Hey, who gave _you_ permission to ring the door bell?" Roger asked.

"Dad always let me ring the door bell..." Chanel answered.

"If you were my kid than I'd-"

"Hello?" A, long-chinned butler answered the door.

"Um, hi...I'm-" Roger was cut off again.

"I know excaltly who you are...Roger Davis...I just bought your new album last week...you are a Rock God!" The Butler exclaimed.

"Uh, thanks? I would like to talk to Mr. Benjamin Coffin?" Roger asked.

The Butler looked strangly at Roger.

"Mr. Coffin?" The Butler asked.

"Yes, he was married to Alison Grey....of the Westport Greys," Chanel said.

"Oh, _that_ Benjamin Coffin...I'm afraid he and Miss. Alison divorced shortly after their son, Josiah, died five years ago..." The Butler told.

"Oh, well...we're sorry to hear that...what of?" Roger asked.

"Blood cell cancer called Leukemia," the Butler answered.

_That Goddamn disease again_...Roger thought to himself _the new AIDS_.

"Do you know what happened to Benny?" Chanel asked.

"Mr. Coffin said, before left, that he was moving in with a---"

"Willem? Who are you chatting with?"

A woman came from down the hallway and to the doorway.

"I'm sorry Miss, I was just-" The Butler didn't finished and just walked away.

Roger studied the woman. She looked very familiar.

"Who are you? Beside being _the_ famous Roger David, Rockstar," the woman asked.

"We were just asking about Benny Coffin," Roger told.

"Oh, my ex-husband?" the woman said, sarcastically.

"You're Alison Grey?" Chanel asked.

"Yes, and you are..." Alison responded.

"Chanel Cohen," the girl said.

Roger grabbed Chanel by the mouth to make her be quiet. Alison chuckled a little.

"Hey, I remember you guys! You were those lazy Bohos Benny would never stopped chatting about!" Alison's light bulb turned on.

"Yeah, do you know what happened to Benny?" Roger asked.

Alison frowned. She didn't like talking about Benny, mainly because what happened to their son. She wasn't ready, not even after four years.

"I'd rather not speak about that," Alison sighed.

Roger took a deep breath before responding.

"Alison, Mark is dying....of bone cancer. He needs to see his old friends again. We only have a few months, if that...please tell us what you know," Roger begged.

Alison thought to herself for a few moments before speaking.

"Okay, after Josiah died, we split up from our relationship..."

* * *

_**Five Years Ago**---Benny & Alison, after Josiah's funeral---_

_"You never care about how I feel! It's always about how you feel!" Alison cried._

_Benny loosened his tie._

_"Your father hates me, Alison. He fucking hates me!" Benny yelled._

_Alison took off her shoes, and sat on their bed._

_"You think everything is my father's fault! Look in the mirror if you want to see the true face of whose fault it is!" Alison shouted._

_Benny let go of his tie, letting it fall on the floor._

_"You're blaming me for our son's death? Alison, for God's sake let's just--" _

_"Go--" Alison commanded._

_Benny froze, and just stood there, shocked._

_"What did you say?" Benny asked._

_Tears fell down Alison's face and down her black dress._

_"I told you to go...it's too hard...with my dad...now our son...its not working, Ben," Alison said through her crying and tears._

_Benny quickly sat on the bed beside her and took her hand in his hand._

_"Alison, I love you. I chose you over the only friends I ever cared about. I sacrificed everything for you. Please, don't leave me, Alison. Not now, please--" Benny begged, and held her hand to his lips._

_Alison cried and jerked back her hand from Benny. Benny, realizing it was over, rose from the bed. He walked over to the doorway of their bedroom._

_"I guess this is...goodbye," Benny said._

_"Yep, it is...I'm sorry," Alison said._

_Alison took off her ring and threw it on the floor. Benny took off his and put it in his pocket._

_"I'll room with Mimi for a while. She'll let me because I let her stay here when she and Roger broke up a few years ago," Benny told._

_"You still love her, don't you know?" Alison asked._

_"Maybe, I don't know..." Benny grabbed his coat that was on the floor._

_Benny put on his coat and looked at Alison._

_"Send me the divorce papers and I'll sign them," Benny said._

_"You're not going to fight it? Alison asked. _

_"Your mind is made up...and so is mine..." Benny answered._

_Benny walked over and kissed Alison on the cheek._

_"I hope you find happiness," Benny whispered in Alison's ear._

_That was the last time Benny and Alison spoke in person..._

* * *

"Did you ever find happiness?" Chanel asked.

Alison wipped the tears from her eyes, that had fallen down her face.

"No, not the way he wanted me to," Alison answered.

Roger and Chanel just stood and waiting for Alison to re-compose herself.

"Did Benny say where he was going?" Roger asked.

"The last time we've spoke was right after he left and he called from San Diego. He was living with Mimi Marquez and Jason Dale,-" Alison told.

"Who's Jason Dale?" Roger asked.

"He and Mimi were dating at that time. I don't know about now, but I have the old address they were at....I'll go get it!" Alison said.

Alison ran into the house, leaving the door open. It took almost 10 minutes for Alison to return.

"I'm sorry ...it's been a while," Alison said, handing Roger the address on a sheet of paper.

"How is it that you had this address in the first place?" Roger asked, putting the paper in his pocket.

"To send Benny birthday and Christmas presents. I still loved him, you know," Alison answered.

Roger smiled and took a breath.

"Well, thanks for your help. We better get going," Roger said.

"It was actually nice seeing you again. I hope everything works out, especially for Mark," Alison said.

"Thank you, and I hope everything works out for you too...try and find some _real_ happiness," Roger spoke.

"I'm still trying...goodbye," Alison smiled.

"Goodbye.." Roger and Chanel said, right before they got into the Taxi.

After Roger and Chanel got into the Taxi, Roger started laughing.

"What so funny?" Chanel asked.

Roger squeezed the ends of his eyebrows with his one hand.

"I can't do this. I can't face Mimi or Benny. Or _anyone_. How can I do this? What if she's married or something? What if she's married to Benny of all people?!" Roger started to worry uncontrollable.

Chanel took Roger's hand.

"You won't the truth until you try. It's like my father always says...the truth is not something you know, it's something you find," Chanel said.

Roger looked at Chanel very sadly.

"Yeah, well...we're going to find something alright...I just hope it's not full of _regret_..." Roger sighed.

As the Taxi drove away from the house, with Alison still standing in the door way, it began to rain...

And, because of Alison Grey, Roger and Chanel's long journey could finally take flight---

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Fate

_A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've been busy. Thanks for ALL the reviews!!! And I know the grammers bad. I'm not a very good writer! Sorry..._

***Fate* Short chapter**

_May, 1992--_

"_Mark, can I talk to you?" Mark's Lebanese girlfriend, Zafla Hourani, asked him. _

_Mark was laying on their bed, with his hands under his head and his legs crossed. He heard her._

_"Yeah, we need to talk about--" Mark was cut off._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_Mark leaned up and looked at Zalfa. She was holding her stomach. _

_"Pregnant? Is it ours?" Mark asked._

_"Of course! It is," Zafla assured Mark._

_Mark smirked as he looked at her._

_"You were cheating with Roger. Mimi kicked him out of the house," Mark told. _

_Zalfa sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down next to her blonde boyfriend._

_"Mark, Roger was mistake. Getting drunk was a mistake. But this baby is yours," Zalfa said, grabbing Mark's hand._

_Mark looked her dead in her brown, puppy eyes._

_"Are you for sure?" Mark asked one more time._

_Zalfa smiled at him._

_"Mark, I've been pregnant for a month now! Since April and--" Zalfa was cut off._

_"Since April? You had sex with Roger while pregnant with my child? Zalfa, how could you--" Mark was cut off._

_"I know...I know. I'm sorry. You brought me from my broken down home in Lebanon and brought me to this amazing country. If all I've done is hurt you than...I'll leave," Zalfa said, as she began to walk away from the bed._

_Mark grabbed Zalfa's hand before she walked away._

_"Zal, I don't want you to go? Okay? I don't," Mark said than kissed her hand._

_Zalfa's eyes began to tear up as Mark bent down on one knee. He pulled out a small box from his pocket. The box revealed a diamond ring inside. Zalfa's mouth fall open and she had to cover her mouth with her hand._

_"Zalfa, will you marry me?" Mark asked._

_....._

* * *

**At the hospital.**

"Alright, I just booked a flight to San Diego. The flight is tomorrow," Roger said, showing off the ticket.

Chanel sat in the chair next to her dad's bedside.

"I wish dad wasn't sick. It hurts to watch him..." Chanel sighed as she held Mark's hand.

Roger half-smiled and put his hands on Chanel's shoulders.

"I know, Chanel. This must be _so_ hard on you," Roger said.

A tear fell from Chanel's eye.

"I'll be an orphan, won't I?" Chanel asked.

Roger patted her back.

"Everything will work out. I promise," Roger told.

Chanel turned to face Roger.

"Where will I live?" She asked him

Roger gently pinched her cheek.

"We'll work all that out...when _the_ time comes," Roger said.

Suddenly, Chanel felt her hand tighten. Mark was awake.

"You kids talk'in about me?" Mark said almost in a moan.

Roger smiled at his friend.

"I have a flight tomorrow to San Diego. To find Benny or Mimi," Roger told.

Chanel turned away from Mark to Roger.

"You? I thought I was coming?" Chanel asked in concern.

Roger looked into Chanel's brown eyes.

"This is too personal. Besides, someone needs to stay here with your dad," Roger said.

Once Mark had eaten and fallen back to sleep, Chanel sat in the waiting room with Roger.

"Tell me the _real_ reason I can't go," Chanel asked.

"I told you...it's too _personal_. Also, you need to spend as much time with your dad as you can, Chanel. In a few months, he won't be here," Roger tried to explain.

Chanel layed her head on Roger's shoulder.

"What about _you_? What about _your_ time with dad?" Chanel asked, feeling very sleepy.

"I guess...Mark and I just weren't meant to have much time together..." Roger guessed.

Chanel looked up at him.

"You weren't meant to be apart either..." she said.

**TBC...**

_**A/N: Me+reviews=HAPPINESS!!! Bad or good I guess...**_


	5. San Diego

_A/N: Wow...I totally forgot I had this story...I thought I would continue it!_

**Chapter 5--To San Diego**

It was weird for Roger to be traveling alone for the first time in three weeks, since returning to New York City. He had gotten use to Chanel's company and was sad that she wasn't accompaning him to San Diego to find Mimi or Benny. But, she needed that extra time with her dad and Roger was a man on a mission.

Roger booked a room at the Radisson, which was very unusual for a mega rockstar, but he didn't care. It would do, even if he was still a nobody like he once was. After checking into his room, he drove all around the city to find the address that Alison gave him. After at least six hours, Roger finally found a cute little yellow house with a red chimney. He didn't even look at the address. A little yellow house with a red chimney was something Mimi always wanted and talked about.

He did it. He found his true love: Mimi Marquez.

Roger walked up the brick steps and knocked on the red, painted door.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

A curly haired Afro-Latina answered the door. It was her.

"Hello?" The girl asked.

Roger was speechless. It was her. It was Mimi. His Mimi. She looked good. Very good. She was beautiful. Amazing. Radiant. And very built for her age. He needed to say something before he scared her.

"Mimi...its me...Roger..." that was all Roger could say at first.

"I know who you are. You're famous now. Congradulations," that was all Mimi could say.

"Do you remember, Meems?" Roger asked.

"How could I forget? For years I couldn't get you out of my mind...and then you become famous on me," Mimi said.

Roger chuckled and so did Mimi.

"Sorry for that...I'm sorry for everything," Roger said.

Before Mimi could respond, a voice came from inside the house.

"MOMMY!!" the voice called.

Roger saw a little boy run up to Mimi and grabbed her legs. He had brown eyes, brown hair and olive skin. He looked like a little Hispanic kid from Venezuela. He looked like Mimi.

"Le dije permanecer adentro!" Mimi said to the boy in Spanish.

Roger couldn't understand her at all.

"Sorry, Madre," the Boy said.

Mimi smiled and looked at Roger.

"Sorry...this is my son...Antonio," Mimi said.

Roger's heart stop. Mimi had a child. A child living inside the house of her dreams. In her favorite city. That could only mean that she of course had the man of her dreams...and that wasn't Roger. It was someone else.

"Mimi...I'm here for a reason..." Roger said.

Mimi picked up Antonio and help him. He looked about six years old. Too old to be holding but oh well.

"Rog, I know why you're here," Mimi told.

"You do?" Roger asked.

Mimi noddered her head.

"I do...and my answer is _no_..." Mimi said.

"No?" Roger repeated, very confused.

"No...I'm not...taking you back," Mimi let out.

Roger took a breath of relief. Mimi couldn't be anymore wrong.

"Mimi, I'm not here for me...I'm here for...Mark," Roger said.

Mimi crunged her eyebrows.

"Mark? Our mailman?" Mimi asked.

Roger wanted to slap her silly.

"No...Mark...the filmmaker...our friend from New York?" Roger tried to ring a bell.

Mimi thought for a moment...and then-

"Oh, Mark! How is he? He was a sweetie!" Mimi said, happily.

"I know...and he's why I'm here," Roger took a deep breath. "Meems, he's dying."

Mimi stared at Roger for over a second. It was so quiet that Roger could hear his own heart beating.

"What? He's dying? How? When? Whe--is he--what? I-" Mimi didn't know what to say.

"He's still in New York. He has bone cancer. He only has a few months. His daughter, Chanel, is all who lives with him. She and I are granting his last wish-" Roger explained.

"What's his last wish, Roger?" Mimi asked.

"To see his old Bohemian friends again...you...Benny...hell I think he'll even hope for Maureen!" Roger said.

Instead of remorse, Mimi had a look of disgust on her face. She put Antonio down.

"So, you think you can just leave your home and do this last big request for Mark? Did it ever occur to you or Mark that we are all leading our _own _lives now?" Mimi questioned.

Roger was shocked at what Mimi said.

"He's dying, Mimi. We were his best friends...he just wants to see us all one more time," Roger told.

"We were his best friends, Rog. Things change. _People_ change. I don't think I can. If it wasn't for Mark dying...you would never have come right?" Mimi continued to question.

Roger put his hands on his hips.

"Why are you acting like this? Have you changed _so_ much that you can't even go see a dying friend?" Roger asked in his own digust.

Mimi wiped her lips with her hand and went on.

"I have a son. I have a lovely home. I have a great job as a dance teacher at the Danceworks company here. I have a husband who I love very much. I can't just leave," Mimi told.

"Meems, its just one more time. I know you have your own life. I do to. A wife, Tamara, who I love. And....what about this husband?" Roger asked.

"Turn around and see for yourself--" Mimi said.

Roger turned to see a blonde man with green eyes walked up the steps. He was wearing a brown leather jacket and cackies. He looked like Mark, but was far from dorky. He looked built enough to play eight high school sports at once.

"Hey!" the man called.

"DADDY!" Antonio called.

Antonio ran to his dad and his dad picked him up.

"Hello, there!" The man greeted Roger and held out his hand. "I'm Jason, Mimi's husband."

Roger shook his hand.

"Wow, you're Roger Davis!" Jason said. "Was I interupting you and Mimi?"

"Aw, no...no...I was just on my way out," Roger said.

"I bought your new CD! Will you sign my copy?" Jason asked.

"Sure," Roger said.

"Great! I'll run in and grab it real quick! Don't want to keep you waiting!" Jason said and ran back into the house.

Roger looked at Mimi. She spoke first.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way. I'm booked with dancing and Antonio and--" Roger cut Mimi off.

"You have a kid, Mimi. You have AIDS...how could you?" Roger asked.

"It was an accident. The doctor was shocked too. I was going to get an aboration but Jason stopped me. He said that weather the child was healthy or not...he'd take care of us. He loves us, Rog," Mimi said.

"Do you love him?" Roger asked.

Mimi didn't answer. Just stood there.

"When you come up with an answer...don't bother to come see Mark. A dying man whose daughter is about to be orphaned doesn't need a friend like you," Roger said.

"Rog...I'm sorry-"

"Don't! I don't know what happened to you the last fourteen years! I know time changes...but what about love? Maybe not for me...but for Mark! And Chanel...her mother died by just seeing her family in Lebanon! And now her father is dying before her eyes! We know how that feels! SHAME ON YOU!" Roger shouted.

As Roger walked away, Mimi yelled back-

"YOU FORGOT TOO! YOU LET GO TOO! OF MARK! APRIL! ZALFA! BENNY...._ME_!" Mimi shouted.

Roger never stopped her kept walking and left inside a cab. Mimi stood alone until Jason came out with his CD.

"He didn't sign my CD..." Jason was disappointed.

**TBC**


End file.
